In Front of the Walnut Tree
by Aliey-xox
Summary: Yamato's been fine with his bachelor life, but will Satomi Utaso change his views of life for the better?  Yamato x OC Satomi Utaso  Rated T just to be safe. Might change later on.
1. IFOTWT Info

_In front of the Walnut Tree_

Info/Basics

**Pairing**: Yamato & Satomi Utaso

**Name**: Satomi Utaso

**Origin**: Village Hidden in the Mist (Kirigakure)

**Registered Ninja Number**: 001789

**Age**: 20

**Day of birth**: August 12

**Current Ninja Rank**: Jonin

**Height**: 5'4"

**Weight**: 105 lbs

**Blood type**: O

**Chakra Nature**: Water, Lightening.

**Idol**: Mei Terumi; 5th Mizukage

**Kekkei Genkai**: Her family's bloodline limit is to be able to persuade someone to do or say anything by physical contact, or having direct eye contact. Satomi however, only uses this jutsu as a last resort, because of her views on allowing someone to remain in control of their decisions.

**Stats**:

**Ninjutsu**: 4/5

**Taijutsu**: 3/5

**Genjutsu**: 1/5

**Weaponry**: 0/5

**Intelligence**: 4.5/5

**Hand** **Seals**: 2.5/5

**Stamina**: 3.5/5

**Strength**: 3/5

**Speed**: 3.5/5

**Total**: 25/45

**Missions Completed**:

**D**: 320, **C**: 120, **B**: 76, **A**: 96, **S**: 12

**Personality/Flaws**: Satomi is usually a kind, happy, caring person, she's been known to jump into harms way in order to protect her teammates, and family. Her main feats are her short attention span, mildly short temper and letting her emotions influence her actions, and decisions during battle. She's known as a humble person, giving all the respect they deserve, including opponents. She prefers to be around people, but doesn't mind being alone. She tends to clash with arrogant people, mostly because of her directed smirks and smart retorts to them.

**Strengths/Weaknesses**: Satomi excells in Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. She lacks immensely in genjutsu, due to her short attention span. She also lacks in weaponry, blaming it on her left handed dominance, however, its just an excuse.

**Abilities**: Despite having two chakra natures, she normally concentrates on one: Water. Her mastery of water type jutsus have been compared to those of an ANBU member. When needed, she'll compensate for the lack in water jutsus, by using her lightening style jutsus.

**Hobbies**: Training, meditating (although it only lasts a good 5 minutes), eating, building things.

**Favorites**: Sweets, Ramen, the color Magenta, the flower Cameilla, the word Happy, apples.

**Looks:** Compared to those around her, she's short. She has light brown mid back length hair, that she usually braids into a left sided braid. She has a scar on her left cheek that she got when she was a child, which proud of it. She has blue grey eyes, with a thin ring of black around the circumference of them. She wears a magenta colored one suit, that's cut off at high thigh, with off the shoulder sleeves, and traditional black shinobi sandals. She wears her headband as a loose belt that hangs low on her waist. She has two packs on her waist, one holds bandages and basic antidotes, while the other carries barely used kunai and shuriken.

**Family/Background:** Satomi is from a humble family of jonin, with her brother being an ANBU member. Her mother is currently in a comatose state, along with her father who isn't able to further serve as a jonin because of handicaps he has. Nonetheless, her father was strong enough to train her up until she becomes a jonin, and from then on entrusts her and her brother with the will of protecting the village.

**Quirks/Habits**: she bites her nails when she becomes bored. In awkward situations, she unbraids and rebraids her hair constantly. As a warning to where she's about to go off, she'll pop her knuckles loudly.

**Quote/Motto**: "I don't make threats, I make promises."

* * *

><p>AN: DONE! :D I tried really hard to not make another Mary Sue, because obviously Harumi is one. I actually based Satomi off of myself and one of my bestfriends, so she's a little more realistic. Tell me what you think, yeah? C:<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_In front of the Walnut Tree_

1.

[General POV]

A teary eyed Lady Tsunade walked onto higher ground before all the remaining shinobi from the 5 great nations. The remaining 4 kages, lined up 2 to each side of her.

Despite everyone being beaten up, exhausted, near death and having to stand in unwelcoming weather of winter, all had a look of triumph and success accompanied with a light smile.

"Shinobi." Tsunade began. "We did it. We made it through this war. We've all lost loved ones, but remember, they did not go in vain. Each and every one of us, has gone through hell this past year. But it was well worth it. Myself along with the 4 other kages are proud to call you our shinobi. Because surely, without you, we would've crumbled. Whether we contributed on the battlefield, or in the hospital, we all contributed to this triumph, **our **victory." she paused momentarily "Thank you, for all you've sacrificed, for all you've done in order to fight for your village." she continued between sobs.

Mizukage Sama stepped up to finish what Lady Tsunade started "Despite all the villages losses in population, Konohagakure was affected greatly. As a result, the other four kages met together to chose one shinobi that will go to Konohagakure, and help start over, and increase their shinobi population. Only Kami himself knows how difficult it was for us to come up with a decision, but we did nonetheless. From the Land of Earth, we've chosen Saito Minzuki. From the Land of Wind, we've chosen Setsuke Haichu. From the Land of Lightening we've chosen Harumi Utada. And lastly, but certainly not least, from the Land of Water, we've chosen Satomi Utaso. Please, will all 4 shinobi come to me, so as to accept this request and receive your Konohagakure headbands." Mei Sama finished while looking off into the vast crowd trying to pick the four shinobi she called.

Slowly one by one, each of the four made their way to the higher grounds, and stood next to their respective Kage. Their wounds and exhaustion clearly visible, but out casted by the joy in their eyes.

After recovering, Lady Tsunade gave each of the four shinobi Konohagakure headbands, accompanied with few unheard words.

"May this be the start of a new beginning. May this be the era of peace!" Hokage Sama concluded, to be followed by a wave of rejoicing and shouts of joy, along with a few shed tears, and heartfelt hugs.

This is certainly, the beginning to the era of peace.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to keep this one short and sweet, it's more or less a prologue to the story. As always, review!<p>

-aliey


	3. Chapter 2

_In front of the Walnut Tree_

2.

[Yamato's POV]

After all the shinobi were dismissed, and head back to their villages to start their lifes over, Lady Tsunade requested Kakashi, myself, and the four shinobi to follow her into her makeshift office, which didn't protect anyone from the cool air whipping around outside.

She let out a constricted sigh. Through weary eyes, she looked upon all 6 of us, with just a twinkle of hope.

"The 6 of you, showed not only your strength, but your loyalty to your village." Hokage Sama began "And for that, we cannot thank you enough. **I **cannot thank you enough." she paused "As for you four, I am truly grateful for your willingness to become apart of this village. The 6 of you will work along side each other to reconstruct the village, both physically and spiritually. It will be tedious, and draining, but I believe all of you are more than capable of fulfilling the task. I-"

"Wait. So, us 4 are being put to work already?" a man with orange hair asked "some honor we've been given."

Everyone in the room, including myself, looked upon him with confusion. Lady Tsunade gazed upon him through pissed off eyes. "It **is **an honor to help reconstruct the village. Saito, I know you were pampered all your life, but now is the time to become a **real **man."

_Ouch. _I snickered to myself.

Saito remained silent with a scornful look on his face.

"I have chosen two teams of 3. One team will come up with strategies to protecting the village with our current resources, and provide physical help to citizens if needed. This group will be called Herupu. The other team will work on reconstructing the villages buildings." she instructed looking down at a stack of papers she held. "That team will be called Birudo. Before I tell you who's in what team, I need to confirm something. Satomi."

Almost immediately a girl who was previously braiding her light brown hair, looked up at Lady Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage Sama" she responed in a light but firm voice

"Mei explained to me that you have some experience in creating blueprints, as well as constructing buildings. Correct?"

"Yes I do." she answered proudly

Lady Tsunade smiled at her pride. "Perfect. You'll be apart of Birudo along with Setsuke and Yamato. You three will be around each other constantly, so play nice." she said, adding levity

"As for Herupu, it'll be made up of Kakashi, Saito, and Harumi. The same goes for you three also. Especially you, Saito." She paused snickering "I want all 6 of you to report to me every week as a group, to keep me up-to-date on your progress, understood?"

"Hai." we all said in unison.

"Alright. You are all dismissed. I trust that you will start on your assignments when you see fit."

We all bowed and exited the makeshift office in a line, out into the unwelcoming gloomy skies and coldness.

"Well Yamato, looks like the village is depending on us once again." Kakashi said lazily as all 6 of us stood in a clump.

I chuckled slightly. "I guess so, Kakashi Senpai." i quickly scanned through the other four that were now my teammates.

_Maybe we should introduce ourselves properly. _I thought to myself.

"I think we should properly introduce ourselves, just to break the ice." Kakashi suggested as if he read my mind.

_Damn you kakashi. _

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, a jonin shinobi here in Konohagakure."

"I'm Saito Minzuki, ANBU leveled shinobi. And I'm a pretty important person." he said arrogantly

A light snicker came from Satomi, to be responded by a sharp look from Saito.

"Got something to say, scarface?" he asked rudely, obviously attempting to inflict pain

"Oh nothing, Saito San. And, I just so happen to like this scar, so thanks for the complement." she retorted

I laughed inwardly.

A lone 'hmph' came from Saito.

"Ah, I'm Setsuke Hatchu, a ANBU squad leader. And I just so happen to agree with Satomi, I think it adds character."

A lambent smile formed on Satomi's face. "I'm Satomi Utaso, a jonin leveled shinobi from Kirigakure."

"I'm Harumi Utada, a chunin level shinobi from kumogakure." she said rather uninterested

"And I'm Yamato, a ANBU squad leader here in Konohagakure." I said with a slight smile on my face

"Well then, let this be the start of a cheerful companionsh-"

"You know, Satomi San I was thinking about it, and I'm sorry about calling you scar face, despite it, you're gorgeous." Saito interrupted Kakashi.

_Nice safe._

"Why don't you just let people finish what they're saying? Not everything revolves around you, and besides, I'm sure you're the last person she'd date." a slightly irked Setsuke responded "please, Kakashi San continue." he finished avoiding Saito's glare

Satomi just stood there, shivering like crazy, as if Saito didn't make an advance to her in the first place.

"Thank you, Setsuke San. I was saying, let this be the start of a cheerful companionship."

"I could go for a group companionship right about now, and a bowl of soup." Satomi said quietly, teeth chattering slightly

Setsuke laughed at her coldness, "here" he wiggled out of his jacket "wear this." he finished while handing her his jacket.

"Thank you, Setsuke San." she said sincerely while wrapping herself in the oversized jacket.

"Rrrrriiight. Well I'm gone. I've got better things to do." Saito said walking away, not waiting for our responses or objections

"I've got to go also. I'm in a need of a good wash off." Kakashi said as he poofed away

"And I just don't want to be here." Harumi said walking away

That left Satomi, Setsuke and myself standing there, just baffled at how quickly their group dissipated.

I turned around to see if my teammates were still there. To my surprise, they were.

"Do you two have anywhere you _need_ to run off to?" I asked sarcastically

"Nope, not at the moment." Satomi responded

"Welllll. Since I'm so important, I'd rather walk off randomly." Setsuke responded just as sarcastically with a smirk

Satomi and I snickered simultaneously.

"I'm _so _glad that I'm not on the same team with that guy." Setsuke commented

"I'm sure all three of us are. Poor Kakashi and Harumi. They're gonna have to deal with him for Kami knows how long." I said agreeing with him

"Well, instead of running away from each other, how about we get to know each other a little better." Satomi suggested kindly

"Sounds like a good idea, Satomi San." Setsuke responded

I simply nodded my head in agreement. "There's a huge Walnut Tree not to far from here, it has a bench we can sit on, if it still there." I suggested

"Lead the way, Yamato San." Setsuke replied, while moving aside.

_This might be pretty tolerable after all._

* * *

><p>AN: doodooododo. Second chapter. (: nothing much to say, but review!<p>

-aliey


	4. Chapter 3

_In front of the Walnut Tree_

3.

[Yamato's POV]

After around 20 minutes of walking, and searching for the damned walnut tree, we stumbled upon it. However, the bench that was previously there, no longer existed.

"Well damn. Where are we going go sit now?" Setsuke asked irked

Satomi laughed slightly "we could always sit on the ground, its not that bad." she suggested, while sitting on the ground

"But. My clothes-" Setsuke took a moment to look at his clothes "Errr, never mind." he finished

I smirked slightly "Our clothes probably aren't going to be back to normal till a few days." I said wearily

Satomi and Setsuke both let out a tired sighed.

"I think I'm too tired to register how tired I am." Satomi said quietly

Both I and Setsuke nodded in agreement.

"Well let's lighten up the situation." Setsuke suggested cheerfully "I guess we could tell each other 1 thing we enjoy doing, 1 things we don't enjoy doing, our dream or ambition, and our age. I'll go first, I enjoy eating, I don't enjoy cooking, my dream is to become an honorable shinobi, and I'm 23 years old."

Satomi laughed slightly, "how can you enjoy cooking, if you don't like cooking?"

"Simple, I mooch off of people who enjoy cooking. So tell me, Satomi San, do you enjoy cooking?" he asked blatantly

I failed at stifling a laugh, while Satomi appeared to be debating whether she should lie to him, or tell the truth.

"Awesome. You're gonna be my best friend, I'll be at your house 3 times a day for food. Good? Good." he confirmed without allowing her to answer his question

I laughed at the defeated expression Satomi had on her face. "I guess I'll go next. I enjoy reading books about architecture, and I don't enjoy getting enough sleep at night. My ambition is to become as good a shinobi as my peer, Kakashi Hatake. And I'm 26 years old."

"You like architecture?" Satomi asked curiously

"Yep. If I'm blessed with freetime, I enjoy recreating famous buildings. Miniature sized ones of course." I paused "I'm guessing you're interested in architecture too?" i surprised myself by how hopeful i sounded

"Of course! If I could, I'd spend the rest of my life building." she responded enthusiastically

I smiled lightly at our common interest.

"Good, that'll make our part of the reconstruction a lot more easier." Setsuke commented "your turn Satomi."

"Mmm. I enjoy making people happy, I don't enjoy disrespectful people, my ambition...I've never really thought about one I guess. And I'm 20 years old."

"And your short." Setsuke snickered lightly

Satomi shot him a playful scorn, causing him to snicker louder

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" I asked

"Yep. I had to deal with that" Setsuke pointed at Satomi "in my division. Albeit, she added levity to the whole situation. Its funny, because Saito was also in the same division, and tried multiple times at hitting on Satomi San, despite being at war." he finished with a smirk on his face

I could see Satomi shiver in disgust at the thought of Saito.

"He sure is eager." I commented slyly

Setsuke's smirk grew into a mischievous grin. "Say Satomi San, why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Because." she began obviously irritated "he's...a terrible person." she concluded quietly

"How so?" I asked curiously

"Ahhh. Lets go ask Hokage Sama where we're going to be staying tonight." Setsuke suggested changing the topic bluntly

_What was that about?_

FF 25 MIN.

After having to wait what seemed to be 40000 hours for Tsunade Sama, we finally were able to enter her makeshift office, which again failed to protect us from the cool winds outside.

"Oh no. Are we already having problems?" Tsunade asked sarcastically

"Actually, no, Hokage Sama. We were just concerned of where we will be staying." I explained

"Oh! I thought I explained that to you earlier. But, you three will be living right next door to each other, just to make it convenient." she responded while handing us what I assumed to be the directions to our new homes "there's already furniture, so no need to worry about that, along with a weeks supply of food. Clothing is a different issue though, you might have to go a while until you get suitable outfits, till then you'll wear what you're wearing now in public, and these" she handed us each hospital shirts and shorts "to sleep"

"Thank you Hokage Sama." we all said in unison

After we all bowed and exited the Hokage's "office", Setsuke's stomach angrily demanded food.

"Satomi, I'm hungry."

Satomi sweat dropped, while I laughed almost inaudibly. Setsuke actually strained to hold back a snigger.

"Well, I guess when we get settled in, I'll make dinner for everyone." she suggested

"Awesome. Because my stoma-"

"Dinner I hear? Am I invited?" Saito asked after falling into step next to Satomi, completely ignoring Setsuke and myself.

_Where the hell did he come from?_

Satomi simply looked up at him, and ignored his question completely. He slowly attempted to wrap his arm around her waist, but failed when Setsuke interfered.

"Saaaaay, Saito. Don't you have someone else to bother?" Setsuke asked sarcastically.

_Honestly._

Completely ignoring Setsuke's question, Saito grasped Satomi's shoulder causing her to stop. "I don't understand, why you won't go on a date with me. Why?" he asked agitated

"You know why. Ask me one more time Saito San, and I swear it won't have a happy ending." she retorted while shrugging his hand off

"I don't tend kindly to threats." Saito recoiled

"Good, because I don't make threats. I make promises." she concluded continuing her journey.

I stood there, along with Saito and Setsuke, being the most confused out of all three. Following an intense stare down, Setsuke went after Satomi.

"Oi! Setsuke San." I called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks "what did Saito do to have Satomi hate him so much?" I asked curiously

He let out a ragged sigh. "Well, I guess I have no choice other than to start from the beginning. Satomi hasn't seen her parents since the day she left to go fight in the war, ever since then she's been worrying if they're still alive or not." he paused "When she left, her mother was in a comatose state, while her father was plagued with blindness due to a mission gone wrong. Saito, being the bastard he is, asked around to dig up information about Satomi. God knows who told him, but he found out about her constant worries for her parents. Ever since the day she met him, he's been trying to get her to go on a date with him, to no avail. Out of anger, he casted a genjutsu on her...of images of her parents dead." he again, let out another ragged sigh "since then, he's acted like nothing happened, but of course Satomi will never forget about it." he finished

I reviewed the information he revealed to me a few times over. "Why would he do that?" I finally asked

"Hell if I know. But one day, if I don't snap on him first, Satomi will. And I have a feeling it won't be a pretty sight."

We finally caught up to Satomi, who was patiently waiting in front a stairwell that I assumed lead to our individual apartments.

Before anyone could make it up the stairs, Setsuke already assaulted them, getting dibs on the apartment farthest to the right. Before disappearing into his apartment, he yelled to Satomi something about being over in 30 minutes, causing Satomi and I to laugh worriedly.

"Does that mean I'm invited too?" I asked more timidly that I had planned

"Of course Yamato San!" she replied with her Lambent smile of hers

A wave of unfamiliar emotions overcame me, leaving me slightly uneasy yet...tingly. _What was that about? _I asked myself as I slowly recovered from the wave of emotions.

"See you in 30 minutes then?" Satomi asked sweetly as she opened the door to her apartment.

I could only nod, due to the previous unexplained emotions that washed over me.

_I must be tired. _I thought to myself as I closed the door to my new cozy apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: :o third chapter! Tell me, do you like Satomi? I'm not sure if I do or not yet. Aaand, do you like the story so far? Again, I'm not sure if i do yet.<p>

Review review review!

-aliey


	5. Chapter 4

_In front of the Walnut Tree _

4.

[Yamato's POV]

_"But one day, if I don't snap, Satomi will. And I have a feeling it won't be a pretty sight." _

Setsuke's words echoed through my head repeatedly.

"Why would Saito cast such a genjutsu on a fellow shinobi?" I asked myself aloud as I was sprawled on the couch

My thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious knock on the front door, which grew more and more frantic as the seconds passed by.

Lazily and slightly irked, I made my way to the front door, opening it up to Setsuke, and his growling stomach.

"Its been 30 minutes." he said simply before running over to Satomi's door, beginning to knock on it frantically

Exasperated, Satomi opens the door to glare at Setsuke.

"Ohayo Satomi San! Where's the food?" he asked with a mischievous smile plastered on his face

"Oh Setsuke San, how am I going to deal with you?" she asked rhetorically, moving to the side to allow both Setsuke and I inside.

"Thank you, Satomi Sa-"

"OH! REAL FOOD!" Setsuke exclaimed genuinely ecstatic "it...it smells so GOOD, thank you Kami! Now I don't have to eat those rations they call food." he went on, crying what I assumed to be tears of joy.

I smirked lightly, while Satomi sweat dropped.

"You two get your butts over here. I'm as hungry as a horse." Setsuke commanded while his mouth watered as he gazed upon the food.

Satomi and I obeyed, and made our way to the modestly sized dining room to join Setsuke.

"Itadakimasu"* we all said in unison. Almost immediately, Setsuke devoured his full meal as if he hadn't eaten in days.

FF 20 MIN

3 Bowls of miso soup later, a satisfied burp erupted from Setsuke, changing the temperature of the air surround us slightly.

"Damn right I'm gonna be coming over everyday." he said to himself while rubbing his enlarged stomach.

"I think its safe to say I'll be doing the same." I said chuckling lightly "where'd you learn to cook like that Satomi San?"

Her laugh echoed from the kitchen to the dining room. "When I was younger, my mother would have me help her cook dinner. I guess I've just had a lot of practice." she replied as she rinsed out Setsuke's and hers bowls.

"Well. When you get married, just make sure your husband likes me, because I'll be over everyday. Whether he likes it or not." Setsuke warned

"I'll be sure to tell him that Setsuke San." she replied smirking.

Downing the rest of my soup, I rose to bring my dishes to the sink.

Satomi swiftly but gently took the dishes from my hands, getting ready to continue washing them out.

"Satomi San, I can wash them out myself." I said as I attempted to retrieve them from her small hands, but failed.

"Its fine Yamato San." she replied sweetly

"No, its not. You've done enough." I said as I succeeded at retrieving the dishes from her hands, in the process, brushing our fingers together.

The touch, although small, slightly rose my heartrate only to where I recognized it, at the same time evoking the same feelings that surfaced when she smiled at me outside. _What's going on? _I mentally asked myself.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "You win this time Yamato San." she said with a playful scornful look as she made her way to the dining room.

I quickly rinsed out the dishes, and joined the two youngsters in the dining room.

"I just spent the last five minutes imagining what your husband would be like Satomi San. I pictured a rich business man who knows nothing about being a shinobi, causing you to become the ultimate house wife with 10 kids." Setsuke expressed out of the blue

Satomi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I highly doubt that Setsuke San." she snorted

"Yeah, me too. You'd probably whip him to allowing you to be a shinobi." he retorted obnoxiously

She laughed lightly "I'm not that mean Setsuke San."

"Oh, we'll see. Yamato, is slapping me over the head for asking her how much she weighed mean?" Setsuke asked me

I snorted "not at all."

Satomi released a genuine laugh, while Setsuke swet dropped immensely

A comforting silence came over us, as we each thought about what the future will bring us.

"I've been meaning to ask you this before," Setsuke began "but how'd you get that scar of yours?" he asked Satomi

I turned my attention over to Satomi, who was rubbing the back of her neck nervously "well... Long story short, I was a clumsy, stubborn, five year old."

"Oi. You're still clumsy and stubborn. Don't think I didn't see you with that Kantana during the war." he smirked

"I...I'm terrible at weaponry okay!" she yelled defending herself

I laughed heartily "I could probably help you some, Satomi San." I suggested between laughs

She looked up at me with hope in her eyes "Really?"

I simply nodded my head yes with a small smile on my face.

"I _HAVE_ to see that." Setsuke commented, earning a death glare from Satomi

He smirked lightly at her attempt to intimidate him "I'm just gonna crash on your couch tonight." he said as he walked over to the couch located in the living room, plopping right onto it with a light "oophf"

"Yamato San." Satomi whispered quietly

"Hn?"

"Please...don't leave me with him." she pleaded

I smirked lightly "wouldn't dream of it."

Another lambent smile surfaced across her face, once again causing this same unexplained feelings to arise. _I've got to figure out what the cause of these feelings are. _I mentally noted.

* * *

><p>AN: sooo, pretty much this is just a filler chapter. I'm trying to write a story where Yamato falls in love with Satomi gradually, and vice versa. Its weird because im so used to writing stories where they're automatically in love with them. But, its a good challenge!<p>

Reviewwww!

*Itadakimasu means "thank you for the food." in Japanese.

-aliey


	6. Chapter 5

_In Front of the Walnut Tree_

5.

[Yamato's POV]

_"Where is he? Find him. NOW!" Beakers, test tubes and glasses full of unknown substances were knocked over, creating a choir of chaos. _

_"He's not here..."_

_"Hokage Sama! We found a survivor!" _

_"Bring him. Orochimaru isn't here...damn it."_

_Strong arms grasped me, and swept me out of my hiding place. Shocked, I remained silent. _

_After a wave of blurred trees, the man who was previously holding me, set me down in front of an old man. Old old old man._

_He reached a hand out to me which of out habit, I winced at._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. You're save now." a sincere voice reassured me_

_"...Safe?" _

Slowly, I awoke from my dream, albeit not a nightmare, I knew today wouldn't be a good day.

After gaining complete consciousness, I rose from my not-so-comfortable bed, or what others would call it, a hard wooden chair.

I sighed loudly as a reaction to a terrible cringe in my neck. _Never will I sleep in a wooden chair again. _I swore to myself mentally.

My senses caught onto the light aroma of blueberries, and the light melody of humming. Said melody was incredibly familiar to me, but I failed to identify it.

Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I slowly made my way into the kitchen, following the tantalizing smell of blueberries.

Before I made it around the corner however, an obnoxious command boomed from a familiar man.

"OI! SATOMI SAAAAN, I WANT MORE BLUEBERRIES."

I laughed to myself silently, I could almost hear Satomi sweatdropping.

I continued my way towards the dining table.

"SATOMI SAAAAN- oh hey Yamato San, sleep well?" Setsuke asked pleasantly.

After a moment of looking upon him with wonderment, I nodded my simple answer.

"Although, the chair didn't do me any justice." I added meekly "how did you sleep?"

"I slept great! Now I'm being fed blueberry pancakes." Setsuke responded with a bright childish smile.

"Oh that's gre- ...blueberry...pancakes...?" I repeated

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Blueberry pancakes" Satomi responded with her lambent smile "do you not like blueberry pancakes?" she asked with her smile shrinking

"Oh no, I love blueberry pancakes. I just can't remember the last time I had them." I replied slipping into thought

"Well, Yamato San, these are the best pancakes you'll ever eat. Try some!" Setsuke added while holding a plate full in front of my face.

I slowly retrieved the plate of pancakes from before me, and took my seat at the dining table.

"Itadakimasu." I said almost inaudibly

_These are...delicious. _I thought to myself as I took my first bite, which was followed by another, and another, and another. Till the point I resembled Setsuke, scarfing down my food.

It took me a few more moments to pick up on that familiar tune that was being hummed from Satomi, who was situated on the counter, carefully sipping tea.

_Where do I know that tune from? _

[Satomi's POV]

Absentmindely, as I was sipping my yummy chamomile tea, with two cubes of sugar, I began to hum the song my dad sang to me everyday before I went to bed, up to age 19. _I really am a daddys girl, aren't I?_ I asked myself, not that I had a problem with it.

It was only a few moments after that I noticed a pair of eyes gazing upon me intently. I was slightly afraid to find out who my 'observer' was.

Nonetheless, I slowly turned my head towards the direction of the dining table, to lock my gaze to Yamato's. He seemed to be so deep in thought, that he apparently forgot about the piece of pancake slightly hanging out of his mouth.

_He looks so adorable. _I said to myself, inwardly giggling. _Wait. What? _

"Ne, Yamato San. Is everything alright?" I asked slightly flushed.

"Wha-? Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about something." he replied while looking back down at his half finished pancakes.

"I think we should begin on the blue prints." Yamato suggested after a few moments of silence.

"ALRIGHT! We're gonna make this village look A-MA-Z-ING!." setsuke said as he brought his plates over to the sink.

I laughed slightly at his enthusiasm. "First, do you guys wanna plan out our priorities. Just to see what we'll be building first?" I asked staring down my tea cup

"You mean like if we're gonna building house first and stuff?" Setsuke asked confused

I simply nodded my head yes.

"That sounds like a good idea Satomi San. I think it'd be best if we start with homes. As far as i know, the northern district wasn't affect badly, so we should start with planning out the southern, eastern and western districts." Yamato said

"We can each distribute the work evenly. I'll take the western district, Satomi San can take the Eastern district, and you Yamato San can take the southern district." Setsuke added in a serious voice

I nodded lightly and hopped off the counter. "Well, these homes aren't gonna build themselves aren't they? Lets get started!"

Yamato and Setsuke nodded in agreement.

FF 3 HRS

_Must...stay...concentrated...concentrate...CONCENTRATE! _

"Oi. Can we take a break now?" Setsuke asked "I've already planned three buildings, I think that's enough for now."

I smiled at him "a break doesn't sound too bad actually" I said stretching, earning a few good pops from my back.

"Hn. We have gotten pretty far, lets go ahead and take a little walk, and maybe grab some ramen." Yamato said, finally looking up from his blueprints

"ALRIGHT! For future reference though, I'm not paying." Setsuke said while making his way towards the front door.

Yamato and I laughed quietly, as we followed suit.

[Yamato's POV]

We slowly made our way though the village, which slowly but surely recuperating.

A group of small boys, a little ways before us, at first glance seemed to be playing with a smaller girl. As we Drew closer though, the opposite was happening.

"You're parents are useless!"

"I bet they didn't even fight in the war."

"They're the worst shinobi alive!"

"You're going to be just like them"

"Oi." Satomi intervened "you four cut it out. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves." she continued in a stern voice

All four boys ran off, leaving the small girl in front of us.

"Hi." Satomi whispered kindly to the girl "are you alright?"

Timidly, the girl nodded her head yes in response. "Who are you?" she asked almost inaudibly

Despite me standing behind her, I could see Satomi's ear wiggle in result of a wide smile.

"My name's Satomi" she responded while crouching down to her level

"Sa-satomi? Doesn't that mean flower?" she asked a little more confidently

"Yep!" Satomi replied cheerfully "what's your name sweetie?"

"Atsuko" She replied with a growing smile

"Well, Atsuko, you ignore those boys, alright?" Satomi said while rubbing her tears away

Atsuko's smile grew wide "hai, Satomi-nee-san."

"Atsuko? Atsuko come here." an older women called from behind us

Atsuko gave Satomi a small hug, and ran off towards her mother.

_Hn. Isn't that something? _I asked myself.

"Well well well Satomi. You have a new best friend." Setsuke smirked

"Don't worry Setsuke San, you're still my main one." she reassured him

Setsuke responded with a glare.

For some unknown reason, I couldn't help but grow a little fonder of Satomi, after seeing her interact with Atsuko. _What's happening to me? _I asked myself bewildered

* * *

><p>AN: Review. c:<p>

-aliey


	7. Chapter 6

_In Front of the Walnut Tree_

6.

[Setsuke's POV]

Rumbly in my tummy. I thought to myself as we made our way through the famous Konohagakure.

"Setsuke San, are you really that hungry?" Satomi asked from ahead of me

"Huh? Oh, you heard that?" I replied while rubbing my neck nervously "of course I'm hungry, I'm a growing boy. "I finished smugly

She smirked at me while she looked around with wonderment, all bundled in two jackets and a scarf.

I looked back to Yamato to see him looking (checking out) at Satomi intently. I snickered to myself.

Oh ho ho ho, what do we have here? I asked myself with a sly smile forming on my face.

I slowed my pace down in step to Yamato's, and gave him a noticeable nudge on his arm.

"Psssst, Yamato"

"Hn? What are you doing Setsuke?" He asked clearly confused

"The real question is, what are you doing? "I asked while veering my gaze over to Satomi and back to Yamato

Almost immediately catching onto my drift, he almost unnoticeably became a shade redder and adverted his gaze to the damp, muddy ground.

"I don't know what you're suggesting Setsuke. "

"To hell with that Yamato. I saw you admiring her; don't try to deny it now. "I said giving him another soft nudge "you should tell her, people like Saito are in abundance. "

"There's nothing to tell her. "He replied while becoming a brighter shade of red.

"Hey. "I began while raising my hands in an innocent fashion "whateveeeer you say. But, for future reference, i actually wouldn't mind Satomi dating someone like you. "I finished while increasing my pace.

Ooh cupid, you're back in business. I thought to myself mechiviously

[Yamato's POV]

_"I wouldn't mind if she went out with someone like you. "_What does he mean by that? I repeatedly asked myself.

"-gasp!-" Satomi breathed "It's a Camellia bush!" she exclaimed running over to a vividly colored bush with wonderment. "It's so pretty… Yamato San, are there a lot of these in Konohagakure?"

"During winter, yes. There's a lot near the walnut tree that we met under when we all first met each other."

"Oomi, isn't that your favorite flower?" Setsuke asked while crouching down next to Satomi.

She turned towards Setsuke and smiled lambently "Yes it is, I can't believe you remembered." She commented cheerfully.

"Well, you are my bestfriend after all." He confessed almost inaudibly

"ah! Setsuke San!" she exclaimed while giving him a tight embrace "I knew you believed that we were best friends!"

Reluctantly, she hugged her back halfheartedly, but anyone could see that he truly enjoyed the embrace.

I forced myself to smile, to cover the wave of jealousy that came over me. _Why do I feel so jealous? What in the hell is going on with me. I don't have any feelings for her, whatsoever. I can't. I cannot have any feelings for her. _I commanded to myself.

"Ahem, let's go, shall we?" I asked while turning towards a small temporary home of a BBQ restaurant.

"BAR-BEE-QUEEEEEEEE? LET'S GO SATOMI!" Setsuke exclaimed while running past me, through the doorway of the small BBQ restaurant.

_He sure is a fan of food isn't he? _I asked myself as I saw his figure disappearing into the makeshift building.

I looked over to Satomi who was still admiring the Camellia bush like a small child would look upon the hokage monument.

_She looks so innocent. _

"Satomi san? Are you coming?" I asked after continuing to watch her a few minutes more.

"Oh, sorry. Yes I am." She responded hurriedly. She swiftly picked a white Camellia and delicately held it in her delicate hands studying it carefully. "Isn't it beautiful Yamato San?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the flower that currently lay in her hands.

"Yes. It's very beautiful Satomi." I responded thoughtfully "I'm sure it would look gorgeous in your hair." I commented surprised at what I just said.

She looked up at me with a lambent smile "You think so?"

I simply nodded my answer, which caused her smile to grow larger.

"Do you mind helping me put it into my hair then, Yamato San?" she asked timidly

"I…of course…" I answered quietly as I slowly approached her.

I lightly took the delicate flower from her hand, causing our hands to touch once again, causing a small feeling of electricity to expand and come as a wave through my finger. I shuddered quietly at the sensation.

"it is a little cold out here, isn't it?" Satomi asked

"Oh. Yes. It is." I responded while working to put the flower in her long brown hair. "alright. All done."

She smiled brightly "Thank you Yamato San."

"You're welc-"

"YAMATO, SATOMI. COME ON, I'M HUNGRY." Setsuke yelled from the doorway of the restaurant.

"We're coming Setsuke." Satomi sighed as she walked towards him.

I closely followed her movements as she gracefully approached Setsuke. _I don't have feelings for her, do I?_

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I recently moved so i didn't have any internet connection for about two weeks. Then, I used to write all my chapters on my cellphone, which I don't have anymore, so now I'm stuck with typing it all on a computer, and for some reason it just doesn't flow as easily. D: But i'm happy to finally get this uploaded, although it's short and pretty stupid. :(<p>

Anyways, again I'm sorry for the long wait! Review please.

-Aliey


End file.
